Un Sort Non Favorable
by Pinky69
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Peeta Mellark lorsque sa fille du feu s'est portée volontaire pour sa petite sœur lors de la moisson des 74e Hunger Games, la forçant de partir à l'autre bout du pays pour risquer sa vie ? OS du point de vu de Peeta inspiré par ma fiction La Naissance d'un Amour


_Coucou à tous ! _

_Je pense à cet OS depuis un petit moment, voulant me mettre dans la peau de notre cher Peeta. Cette histoire se base sur ma fanfiction La Naissance d'un Amour, donc elle va se dérouler lors des 74e Hunger Games, alors que Katniss et Enrick ont été moissonnés pour cette édition des Jeux. Puisque dans la série originale, le point de vue est toujours celui de Katniss, il m'a été plutôt difficile d'écrire les pensées de notre garçon des pains, donc j'espère grandement ne pas vous décevoir et respecter de mon mieux la personnalité de Peeta !_

* * *

Je lance un regard attristé autour de moi, contemplant tous ces enfants aux visages contorsionnés par la peur et par l'appréhension, tous âgés entre douze et dix-huit ans, dont je fais malheureusement parti. Nous sommes tous réunis en face du hall de justice, les épaules voûtées, espérant égoïstement qu'une autre personne que nous-même soit moissonnée. Lorsque je pense que deux d'entre nous seront envoyés à l'abattoir d'ici peu, laissant des familles en deuil derrière et des amis en peine, la nausée me monte immédiatement à la gorge. À chaque année, c'est de pire en pire puisque je réalise un peu plus à quel point cette dictature est horrible et cruelle. J'aimerais bien comprendre les gens du Capitole en me mettant dans leur peau pour ainsi essayer de savoir qu'est-ce qui les plaît tant dans ces Hunger Games annuelles et pourquoi ils aiment tellement voir des jeunes s'entre-tuer pour sauver leur propre tête. Ne réalisent-ils donc pas à quel point cet événement est tragique pour chacun d'entre nous, les pauvres gens des Districts ? Que leur façon de conserver la «paix» dans notre pays est une technique des plus sadiques ? Probablement pas, car nous en sommes maintenant rendu à soixante-quatorze années de massacre, causant des centaines de morts, des milliers de larmes et de cœurs brisés, tout ça pour leur propre intérêt. Notre monde me semble si injuste.

Le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est de voir des gens dans mes âges se transformer en quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas et qu'ils n'auraient jamais été si ça n'avait pas été de ces Hunger Games, tout cela sous les yeux attentifs de Panem en entier. Lorsque j'écoute les diffusions, année après année, c'est avec horreur que je constate la dégradation des tributs. La petite étincelle d'humanité qui pouvait être présente dans leurs iris disparaît peu à peu au fil des jours et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela tragique. La plupart ne réalisent même pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, le désir de rentrer chez eux pour revoir leurs proches est bien trop fort pour qu'ils puissent avoir la moindre compassion suite aux meurtres qu'ils accomplissent.

Si je suis moissonné - que ce soit aujourd'hui, l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans-, je me fais la promesse de rester moi-même durant mes derniers jours de vie. Je ne voudrais certainement pas devenir le monstre en quoi le Capitole souhaite me changer. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que les anciens tributs n'ont pas essayé de conserver l'humain qu'ils pouvaient être avant d'être envoyés brusquement dans l'arène, je souhaite simplement faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas être un simple un pion dans leurs Jeux et ainsi leur prouver qu'ils n'ont pas un contrôle complet sur ma personne. Bien sûr, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens qui abandonneraient leur chance de s'en sortir vivants simplement pour pouvoir garder leur humanité durant ces quelques semaines. C'est une chose que je peux comprendre, si j'avais une raison pour laquelle me battre comme la majorité d'entre eux. Mais malheureusement, je n'en ai pas et je n'en ai jamais eu.

Cette dernière pensée fait soudainement apparaître le visage de Katniss dans mon esprit. En fait, je me battrais pour elle si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, si nous étions actuellement ensemble ou même de simples amis. Je le ferais seulement pour la rendre heureuse, parce que c'est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur, son bonheur. Cependant, je crains que mon sort ne lui dérange guère et cette vérité me fait sentir pathétique étant donné que je continus à m'en faire pour elle tandis qu'elle ne m'a jamais porté la moindre attention. Pourtant, il m'est complètement impossible de la faire disparaître de mon esprit, même si je le souhaitais...

Je la cherche donc inconsciemment dans cette foule de filles, dont aucune ne me fait autant d'effet qu'_elle_. Je souhaite par-dessus tout voir son beau visage, espérant ainsi qu'il me redonne un peu plus de courage, un peu plus d'espoir en ce moment si terrifiant, qui fait trembler mes pauvres mains que je me dépêche à enfouir dans mes poches de pantalon. J'ai peur de me faire moissonner, car je sais pertinemment que je n'en ressortirais pas vivant si c'était pour arriver. Je ne peux pas me le cacher, au nombre de fois que ma mère me l'a répété, j'ai bien finir par comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète le plus, mais bien pour Katniss. J'ignore ce que je ferais si son nom se faisait appeler en cette journée sombre.

Finalement, je la trouve plutôt rapidement, ses cheveux brun chocolat et son teint olive sortant du lot, étant entourée de blondes de la Ville. La plupart ont déjà les yeux rouges de larmes et certaines se tiennent fermement les unes contre les autres. _Elle_, au contraire, est seule au monde. Personne n'est là pour la serrer dans ses bras ou pour la rassurer, même si je suis certain qu'elle refuserait le moindre support. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas surpris de voir que le blanc de ses yeux est toujours intact. Jamais je ne l'ai vu pleuré et, même dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, elle n'a en aucun cas montré ses faiblesses, ce qui est, tant qu'à moi, assez impressionnant considérant le fait qu'elle a vécu des choses épouvantables suite au décès de son père.

Son nom doit se trouver de nombreuse fois dans cette boule de verre que je déteste un peu plus à chaque fois que je la fixe du regard. Je suis convaincu qu'elle a pris plusieurs Tesserae au fil des années et cette pensée effrayante me donne froid dans le dos. Je refuse de la voir partir, je refuse d'être témoin de sa mort alors que je resterais impuissant devant mon écran de télévision, je refuse qu'elle meurt en ignorant à quel point je puisse l'aimer...

Une voix d'homme, transportée par le micro qu'il tient devant lui, me fait légèrement sursauter et m'oblige à lui porter un minimum de mon attention.

Lorsque le maire Undersee récite son discours habituel, le même à chaque année, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de se diriger en _sa _direction encore une fois, comme un aimant attiré par une surface métallique. Je la vois alors se retourner vers le groupe des garçons un peu plus vieux et je suis loin d'être étonné de constater que ses yeux orages se sont arrêtés sur Gale Hawthorne. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être à sa place en cet instant et pouvoir profiter de son minuscule sourire, dont je sais qu'il serait réalisé pour moi et moi seul ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir la rassurer par mes propres moyens, lui dire que tout allait bien aller, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit et que tout ça allait bientôt être du passé, mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas cette chance. Je dois au lieu supporter un autre le faire à ma place. Si au moins j'étais en mesure de faire les premiers pas vers elle, mais, étant le faible que je suis, je crains que jamais je n'aurai la force d'aller la voir.

De toute manière, les rumeurs disent que les deux inséparables de la Veine sont en couple et, même si je me refuse d'y croire, je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à vouloir briser une relation amoureuse pour mon intérêt personnel, au cas où les bavardages à leur sujet soient bel et bien fondés. C'est tout de même étrange que je ne les aie jamais vus s'embrasser ou même se tenir par la main. Donc, je me dis que si je n'ai pas droit à une preuve concrète, je me résigne de penser qu'ils puissent partager une histoire d'amour quelconque. C'est plutôt égoïste d'espérer qu'ils ne soient que des amis alors que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler, mais je n'y peux rien.

Une autre voix, suraiguë cette fois-ci, me fait soudainement sortir de mes pensées, ce qui m'oblige à me concentrer de nouveau sur la scène sur laquelle les deux futurs tributs se trouveront dans quelques minutes.

\- Les dames d'abord, s'exclame notre hôtesse avec cet accent qui agace toute l'assemblé, tandis que son ensemble rose fuchsia me donne envie de vomir.

Elle enfouit sa main dans la boule de verre, mélangeant les bouts de papier avec des gestes affreusement lents, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abat sur le lieu, où seuls quelques pleurs résonnent faiblement dans l'air, créant une ambiance d'enterrement. Je veux simplement que ce moment se termine au plus vite pour que je sois sûr que Katniss soit en sécurité chez elle, loin de ce cauchemar qu'est les Jeux de la faim. J'essaie de vider ma tête, ne voulant pas l'imaginer, aussi forte peut-elle être, en compagnie de 23 tributs voulant éperdument sa mort.

Quand le nom de Primrose Everdeen se fait appeler, mon soulagement ne dure qu'un millième de seconde, le temps que ça me prend pour réaliser l'horreur de la situation ; que cet être si fragile est la petite sœur de Katniss. La jeune fille de douze ans s'avance vers le milieu de la foule alors que son menton commence à trembloter presque imperceptiblement. Les autres lui créent un chemin sur son passage, la laissant passer et avancer vers la mort avec un regard mi-soulagé, mi-frustré. Des râles se répandent tout autour ; personne n'aime que d'aussi jeunes tributs soient moissonnés, pourtant, ce que je ressens en ce moment est bien plus que de la frustration dû à son bas âge.

Primrose a toujours été la chose à laquelle Katniss tient le plus en ce monde, ce qui veut donc dire que celle-ci doit être totalement dévastée face à cette annonce. Je me rappelle de la petite, venant timidement à la boulangerie pour échanger du fromage de chèvre avec mon père, qui a toujours été très généreux avec les deux filles Everdeen. Parfois, lorsque j'étais certain que ma mère était occupée dans la pièce voisine, je prenais un ou deux biscuits et allais les lui donner. Elle me regardait alors avec cet immense sourire émerveillé face à cette sucrerie et me remerciait de cette voix emplie de gratitude. Néanmoins, jamais plus elle n'aura ces yeux pétillants ou ce beau sourire et ces affirmations me donnent mal au ventre.

Soudainement, la chose la plus improbable se produit : sa grande sœur se faufile jusqu'à elle, poussant les Pacificateurs au passage, puis se porte finalement volontaire avec cette air si déterminé que je lui connais trop bien. Je retiens ma respiration et ferme les yeux fortement pendant quelques secondes, espérant que ce à quoi je viens d'assister n'est qu'une simple illusion. Pourtant, lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrent précautionneusement à nouveau, je l'aperçois le dos bien droit au milieu de la foule et je sais que tout ça est malheureusement bel est bien réel. Qu'est-ce que je croyais, qu'elle allait laisser Primrose se faire abattre aussi facilement ? Les cris désespérés de cette dernière font subitement leur chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles, ajoutant une touche encore plus tragique à la scène. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente à une vitesse folle alors que notre hôtesse l'invite à monter sur scène, Gale allant chercher la petite blonde avec un air accablé sur le visage.

Étrangement, je me sens mal pour lui. Peu importe à quel point je peux être jaloux de la relation qu'il partage avec Katniss, ses yeux peinés me prouvent qu'il tient réellement à elle et c'est triste de le voir aussi impuissant que moi face à la situation. Il doit souffrir tout autant que moi, sinon plus. Tout ce que je réussis à entendre à présent n'est qu'un bourdonnement incessant tandis qu'elle répond aux questions d'Effie avec détachement. Je me demande aussitôt comment elle fait pour rester de marbre après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je ne trouve pas de réponse à ma question.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que quelques mains se sont levées, affichant fièrement le signe d'au revoir et d'admiration digne du District 12. Je m'empresse de faire de même avec le cœur serré, voulant lui montrer à tout prix mon support, même malgré le fait qu'elle ignore sans aucun doute que je souhaite si désespérément qu'elle revienne – qu'elle _me _revienne - saine et sauve. Elle se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre un visage impassible, cette même expression qu'elle arbore pour la plupart du temps.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'inquiéter de mon propre sort que le nom d'un jeune garçon, âgé de 14 ans et d'origine de la Veine, se fait prononcer par Effie. Pourtant, je suis incapable d'être soulagé du fait que je gagne une année de plus à mon existence, la douleur face à la perte de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus en ce monde étant bien trop présente dans ma poitrine pour me réjouir de quoi que ce soit. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder le garçon, bien trop concentré à ne pas manquer une seule seconde du peu de temps qu'il me reste à voir Katniss encore en chair et en os. Tout se passe tellement vite, bien trop vite… Je voudrais l'admirer pendant des heures encore pour pouvoir mémoriser chaque trait de son visage. J'aurais tout donné pour que je puisse monter sur scène et la serrer fortement contre moi et lui dire des mots doux, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Et même si ça l'était, elle me prendrait pour un vrai fou et, peut-être que je le suis, au fond.

Lorsqu'ils disparaissent tous les deux dans le hall de justice, la boule dans ma gorge augmente immédiatement de diamètre en doutant que ce soit la dernière fois que je la reverrai. La place commence à se vider rapidement, les enfants allant rejoindre leurs parents, soulagés que leurs progénitures soient sortis indemnes d'une autre moisson. Je me mets à bousculer quelques personnes alors que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et m'enfermer à double tours dans ma chambre, le seul endroit qui va me permettre de laisser aller ma peine.

Je suis complètement perdu dans un autre monde, tellement que je ne suis même pas en mesure d'entendre Delly qui m'appelle au loin. Je remarque sa présence seulement lorsqu'elle arrive à mes côtés en posant une main qui se veut réconfortante contre mon bras. Quand mes yeux se posent enfin sur elle, je suis surpris de constater à quel point ma vision est embrouillée, me prouvant ainsi que les larmes commencent déjà à faire surface. Je grogne intérieurement, furieux de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir les retenir encore un petit moment.

\- Peeta... Je... je suis désolée pour ce qui vient d'arriver, souffle-t-elle en scellant son regard attristé avec le miens.

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin d'être seul, d'accord ?, lui répondis-je faiblement alors que ma voix brisée me paraît inconnue.

J'essaie de lui faire un petit sourire, mais cette tentative a sûrement plus l'air d'une grimace qu'autre chose. Elle me laisse donc aller à contrecœur, sachant que tout ce que j'ai besoin en cet instant est un peu de solitude.

Tout ce que je me souviens par la suite, c'est que je me trouve dans mon lit en ignorant comment j'ai bien pu faire pour m'y rendre. J'ai dû avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot devant tout le monde, mais je m'en moque. La seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser est les yeux orages de Katniss qui fixent obstinément la foule pour une dernière fois. Si elle revient au District 12 en vie, ce regard ne sera probablement plus jamais le même, toutes les horreurs qu'elle aura vécues jusque-là transparaîtront dans ses iris de ce gris si mystérieux et cette pensée me désole aussitôt. Et ça, c'est seulement si elle s'en sort vivante... Je sais qu'elle est forte et rusée, qu'elle a une bonne connaissance en survie et qu'elle est capable de se servir d'un arc d'une manière impressionnante, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tout à fait affolé à l'idée de la voir se battre à mort contre des adversaires redoutables. Comme si elle ne s'était pas encore assez battue comme cela au court de son existence, il fallait maintenant qu'elle le fasse de façon bien plus violente que ce qu'elle avait affronté jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi ; couché sur le ventre avec la tête enfouie dans mes bras encore tremblants, mais même si ça fait une éternité, je ne me résigne pas à me lever pour ainsi affronter le monde. J'ai besoin de laisser sortir ma rage, ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Je m'efforce tout de même de faire le moins de bruits possible alors que de lamentables sanglots font sans cesse agiter ma poitrine. Je ne souhaite surtout pas entendre les propos de mes frères, ou encore pire, ceux de ma mère, devant mes pleurnicheries qu'ils qualifieraient dignes d'une fillette. Je me sens si faible et j'en ai honte, parce que je suis convaincue que _elle_, elle garde son sang-froid malgré la situation.

Après un long moment, j'entends trois petits coups retentir et je suis soulagé que mon corps se soit vidé de toutes ses larmes. J'ai probablement les yeux tout bouffis, mais je ne peux rien y faire. La voix de mon père se fait entendre de l'autre côté du mur alors qu'il me demande gentiment d'ouvrir la porte. Je me lève péniblement et obéit à sa requête après m'être essuyé grossièrement les joues. Il me fixe aussitôt en m'échangeant un regard compréhensif alors que je le laisse entrer en refermant précipitamment derrière lui. Il m'empoigne l'épaule avant de me rapprocher pour m'étreindre de la façon la plus sécurisante qui soit, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il reste silencieux, mais je suis parfaitement en mesure de ressentir le message qu'il tente de me transmettre avec cette accolade. Il s'excuse que ça ait pu arriver.

\- Je suis allé la voir, me dit-il doucement, après une longue minute, tandis que je m'éloigne de lui avec un air d'incompréhension total sur le visage. Je lui ai promis qu'on allait bien s'occuper de sa famille pendant son absence, que sa sœur n'allait pas mourir de faim.

\- Papa..., dis-je, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre face à mon étonnement.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il a compris à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il ait pu faire. Je n'aurais définitivement pas pu demander un meilleur père que lui.

\- J'ai fait promettre à tes frères de ne pas t'embêter. Tant qu'à ta mère, c'est une autre histoire...

\- Merci, chuchotais-je en abaissant la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle va être sur mon dos durant tout le processus des Hunger Games.

\- Sache que je suis là si tu en as besoin. Je t'aime fiston, me murmure-t-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front, me faisant sentir comme si je n'avais pas plus que cinq ans, mais appréciant comme jamais son affection.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je en un soupir laborieux.

Il quitte ma chambre en me lançant un dernier sourire sans joie, dont j'essaie de répondre du mieux que je le peux. Je me laisse ensuite tomber brusquement sur mon matelas, fixant le plafond pendant un bon nombre de temps tout en me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans ce train qui l'emmène si loin de moi. Le pire est arrivé et j'ignore comment je vais faire pour surmonter ça. C'est dans ce genre de moments que je souhaiterais un peu plus ressembler à Katniss. Je voudrais bien me montrer fort même si à l'intérieur, chaque cellule de mon corps souffre comme jamais.

Alors que mon esprit s'affole et que mes pensées ne cessent de se bousculer furieusement dans ma tête, la voix de Yannis, le plus jeune de mes deux grands frères, se fait entendre faiblement.

\- Peet', la rediffusion des moissons va bientôt commencer, m'annonce-t-il d'un ton plutôt doux que j'ai si peu souvent entendu de sa part.

\- J'arrive.

Je fixe donc mon visage dans le miroir accroché à mon mur, vérifiant si mon image est aussi affreuse que je le pense et je constate, après un soupir découragé, que c'est bien le cas. Je m'essuie les joues avec soin, car bien qu'elles ne soient plus mouillées, il y reste encore des traces de larmes séchées toujours présentes sur ma peau. Par chance, mes yeux sont bien moins enflés que tout à l'heure, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il est plus qu'évident que j'ai pleuré pendant tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'air incroyablement fatigué avec cette mine contrite que je suis incapable d'effacer de mon visage.

J'inspire bruyamment pour une énième fois avant de me résigner à rejoindre ma famille au salon. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à posséder une télévision dans le District 12 et je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réjouir d'être plus fortuné que certain, mais cette fois, c'est quelque chose qui me soulage, car je ne serai pas obligé d'être entouré de gens en regardant la plupart des émissions et qu'ils soient, par la même occasion, tous témoins de mon état. Nous devrons nous rendre sur la Grand-Place seulement pour les événements plus importants, comme le défilé, les interviews ou bien la finale des Jeux.

Je vais m'asseoir silencieusement sur le sofa, aux côtés de mes deux grands frères. Je sens immédiatement du coin de l'œil leur regard se tourner en ma direction, ce qui me met extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais ils n'osent pas ajouter un seul mot. J'entends cependant un grognement provenant de ma mère et c'est facile de deviner qu'elle est exaspérée de me voir dans cet état lamentable, surtout pour une fille de la Veine.

\- Que nous sommes chanceux cette année, deux tributs de la Veine pour nous représenter ! On va avoir l'air de quoi devant tout le pays ?, s'écrit-elle d'un ton dégoûté, tandis que j'essaie de me concentrer sur l'écran pour ne pas entendre ses propos qui, je l'avoue, me font encore plus mal que l'une de ses nombreuses gifles. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de cette fille que tu chiales depuis une heure dans ta chambre Peeta ! Tu devrais avoir honte, ce n'est qu'une vermine de moins pour notre District.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'être si méchante ?, je m'exclame faiblement, mais assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, sous la surprise de tous mes proches.

C'est la toute première fois que je lui tiens tête, mais avec ses propos ignobles, surtout en prenant en considération les circonstances, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et mes mots sont sortis par eux-mêmes de ma bouche. Je vois aussitôt le visage de la femme qui me sert de mère devenir cramoisi par la colère, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, mon père entoure l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules en la rapprochant de lui pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui fait son petit effet, en tous cas, pour le moment. Je sais mieux que quiconque que son silence ne fait que signifier qu'elle m'en fera plus baver un peu plus tard, une fois mon père occupé ailleurs. Néanmoins, n'importe quelle douleur physique qu'elle pourra bien me faire vivre sera, j'en suis sûr, plus supportable que le vide que je ressens à l'intérieur en pensant à Katniss et au sort qui l'attend.

Par ailleurs, je constate que jamais je n'avais accordé autant d'attention aux moissons auparavant, principalement celles des autres Districts. Je me retrouve à tenter d'évaluer chacun des tributs, pour ensuite les comparer à Katniss en me demandant lesquels pourraient être une menace pour elle. Je me sens terriblement coupable de souhaiter le décès de tous ces jeunes gens, mais c'est la seule manière qui va lui permette de revenir saine et sauve au 12 et c'est tout ce que j'espère. Je ne serais jamais en mesure de supporter les images de sa mort, ça c'est certain, ni encaisser le fait de ne jamais avoir la chance de lui avouer tout l'amour que je lui porte depuis plus de dix ans. Ce serait une vraie torture.

Lorsqu'il vient le temps de la rediffusion de notre District, ma mâchoire se serre fortement, tellement que je pourrais presque croire que mes dents vont exploser face à la pression que je leur inflige, ce qui serait presque une bonne chose dans ma condition. La douleur physique me permettrait peut-être d'oublier la douleur psychologique, qui me ronge littéralement tout entier. Par contre, une minuscule vague de soulagement m'envahit quand les présentateurs annoncent finalement que Katniss sera probablement une rivale de taille lors de ces 74e Jeux, puisque les tributs qui se portent volontaires sont habituellement pourvus d'un courage extraordinaire, ce qui est toujours bien utile dans l'arène. J'espère au moins que ce geste de bravoure par rapport à sa sœur réussira à toucher le public du Capitole et qu'elle pourra ainsi être récompensée d'une bonne quantité de sponsors. Si nous accumulons cela à ses talents de chasseuse, elle pourrait peut-être avoir une chance.

Par contre, la chance n'a jamais vraiment été avec elle… Il me faut seulement espérer que le sort lui soit favorable pour une fois, car je ne peux concevoir le contraire.

* * *

_Voilà mon tout premier OS ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je l'ai écrit il y a déjà un petit moment et j'hésitais avant de le publier... Donc soyez indulgente, s'il vous plaît !_

_Bisous à tous :)_


End file.
